Sweet Sacrifice
by Sakura Fujimiya
Summary: Domon finds himself with Fuuko and realizes how much he cared for her not knowing that his time is cut short. And now Domon can only see his future ahead¡­ to be with Fuuko once again.


Title: Sweet Sacrifice Author: Sakura Fujimiya Anime Series: Recca no Honou Rating: PG-13 Genre: Angst Disclaimer: I don't own Recca no Honou. It belongs to its creator and other companies so don't sue me. Teaser: Domon finds himself with Fuuko and realizes how much he cared for her not knowing that his time is cut short. And now Domon can only see his future ahead. to be with Fuuko once again.  
  
  
  
Fuuko and Domon walked side by side on their way home from school. Domon looks at the girl beside him. It's been 3 years since they had defeated Kurei and it's been 2 weeks since Mikagami left her under the care of him.  
  
' Fuuko is a stunning woman. I just don't understand how Mikagami had her all by himself.'  
  
Domon told Fuuko, both hands in his pocket.  
  
" You're so lucky to have Mikagami. I mean, I just don't understand why I can't win your heart over him. I just don't get it."  
  
Fuuko looks at Domon and slowly replied.  
  
" Domon. you know I love Tokiya but that doesn't mean you can't love me like you had always wanted to. You can love me now as a friend coz'. well you know the reason."  
  
Domon nodded sadly at the soon-to-be-mom next to him. He looks up the sky and remembers the time when Mikagami asks him for the first time a favor.  
  
~flashback~  
  
Mikagami gently led Fuuko in the doctor's office. The girl is having an unknown illness and Mikagami is worried sick about her. As Fuuko was thoroughly examined, Mikagami walks back and forth like an anxious father. After a short while, the couple was asked to the office as the doctor announces that Fuuko is pregnant.  
  
"Mr. Mikagami, Ms. Kirisawa here is pregnant."  
  
Tokiya's jaw dropped open and Fuuko is surprised as well. They never expected that so soon. (I mean they personally did *it* but I think Tokiya forgot to use some contraceptives. heheheh ^__^)  
  
The doctor continues. " Now Mr. Mikagami and Ms Kirisawa, you two better think twice about 2 things. First, now that Ms Kirisawa here is pregnant, that means you have to support the family. Second, is about getting married."  
  
Mikagami looks at his Fuuko who is smiling at him with admiration.  
  
' I wonder if I'll be ready for marriage. what the heck!!'  
  
Fuuko grabbed Mikagami's hand and said. " We're finally getting married dear!!!"  
  
Mikagami can only give her a weak smile so as not to embarrass the both of them in front of the physician.  
  
Outside the hospital, Fuuko happily hums herself a tune as she gently taps her stomach. Mikagami held her by arm and sighs. This is not what he had expected out of their relationship. Fuuko suddenly turns around and pecked her lover on the lips. Mikagami stunned at first but then relaxes as he gently cradled Fuuko's face and kisses back.  
  
"Oi!" a voice called to them from afar.  
  
Mikagami and Fuuko turn to see Domon waving at them.  
  
"Hey, what brings you here?" Fuuko asked Domon.  
  
" I happen to pass by and get the results for my mom. What brings you two here? Fuuko, you look awfully tired. You all right?"  
  
Fuuko shrugged and said. "Hospitals make me sick. Say anybody likes a can of beer?" Fuuko's eyes went straight on the vending machine just near the parking lot. Mikagami stopped her.  
  
" Honey, I don't think beer suits you right now. Why not get fruit juices for the both of us then?"  
  
Fuuko answered. " Okay. And you?" She asked Domon.  
  
" Oh don't worry about me. Thanks anyways."  
  
Fuuko went to get their drinks and Mikagami and Domon were left alone in the parking lot. Mikagami broke the silence and said.  
  
" Domon, I don't know if I should tell you this."  
  
Seeing the concern in his eyes, Domon said. " Yes?"  
  
" But don't get mad when I tell you."  
  
" Spill it man"  
  
" Fuuko-wa.Fuuko is . is pregnant."  
  
Domon went all white and was about to faint. He looks pale as if seeing a ghost. He wanted to shout 'Nani?!' but instead,  
  
"OH!" came out from his mouth.  
  
"Oh?" Mikagami asked, confused.  
  
Fuuko.is.pregnant. Fuuko had Mikagami's child. Fuuko. Domon got dizzy all of the sudden but he quickly said goodbye to Mikagami and ran away. He didn't want to think of it now. He wished it were just a dream.  
  
But Domon woke up the next morning with the phone ringing. He grabbed the phone and yelled.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Domon? Oh sorry, did I wake you?" a familiar voice from yesterday said, startled.  
  
" Mikagami? Gomen I thought it was the wake up call."  
  
"Domon, I want to ask a favor from you."  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"It's all right if you don't want to. I mean, you know Fuuko is and I have to start working to earn money for our child."  
  
"Hmm." Domon pretended not to hear. He wasn't in the mood to listen to anybody.  
  
" Yesterday, Recca called us up and invited me to a 2-weeks convention in Hokkaido. I think it's going to be a business trip. Recca knew I was finding a job so by tomorrow morning, I'll be going with him to Hokkaido and will come back by Friday on the 3rd week."  
  
'Good. Now what do you want?' Domon thought to himself.  
  
"So I was thinking maybe if you could take care of Fuuko for a while. I mean she's pregnant and I just can't leave her here unsecured."  
  
"Tell me what to do."  
  
"So you mean.?"  
  
"If you want to hire somebody for this job, count me in."  
  
"Domon. gee, thanks!"  
  
"No prob." And they both hanged up.  
  
~end of flashback~  
  
Fuuko interrupted his thoughts.  
  
" I can't wait to see Toki-chan again! He's coming back this Friday right? I can't wait to tell him how our little baby had grown!"  
  
Fuuko, after realizing what she had said, blushed and shooks her head with eagerness.  
  
"Fuu..ko.."  
  
"I can't believe I said that! Hey Domon! Let's pass this really great Sushi Bar right on the next corner! I'm starved!"  
  
Domon laughed. " Right on your way, miss!"  
  
'Fuuko.she's always overjoyed whenever she talks about Mikagami. Why those two. But I have to agree they make a wonderful couple.'  
  
' Still, I find myself in the bliss of loneliness. I all confused. I can't understand why. There is always something missing inside of me. Something even I or anyone can't explain. But Fuuko. she understands me. She knew I loved her. She knew how I felt. She also knew the reason why she can't return the love I gave to her.'  
  
".because I love Tokiya."  
  
'She would always say that. That wasn't merely a statement but in reality it was a fact though I still can't see what was beyond it.'  
  
"What do you think, Domon?" Domon finally noticed Fuuko who was waiting for his reply.  
  
"Wha-?" His lousy reply went.  
  
"You aren't really into our conversation aren't you? What's wrong? You're totally out of it." Fuuko's concerned face reflected.  
  
"It's nothing really. I was just thinking of what a mother you'd be to your child. I mean I can't believe you would be a mom soon."  
  
Fuuko brightened up and reacted fast.  
  
"I can't believe it either. But anyways, if my baby were a boy, I'd probably call him Tokishi. But if she's a girl, maybe Fuu. Whaddya think? Or maybe Miyu.not! Too soft.how about Sakura?" Fuuko continues to enumerate some more for which Domon pretends to be interested. The two walked up to the corner and found themselves in a dark and narrow street that led to another district. Domon wasn't quite sure about passing towards it but Fuuko exclaimed in her cheerful tone. (She's too happy with her child ne? ^___^)  
  
"C'mon Domon! This is a shortcut to the Sushi Bar. If we pass this street, we'll reach the bar within a few minutes."  
  
Domon just shrugs and followed Fuuko who was way ahead of him. Domon was again in deep thought when he heard Fuuko shouts.  
  
"FUUKO!!" He runs to Fuuko and saw a gang surrounding her. Fuuko was desperately tried to escape but in her condition, it would make matters even worse. Domon runs to her side and protects her.  
  
" What do you want?!"  
  
A tall, skinny guy who held a metal stick said.  
  
" The master told us to get rid of you guys. Period."  
  
"Who is your mas-!"  
  
The skinny guy immediately charged at Domon, not letting him finish. Domon defended himself and told Fuuko to run while she still has the chance.  
  
"But Domon! You'll get yourself killed!!! We are outnumbered!"  
  
"Just go!! Arggh!"  
  
Besides the skinny guy, there were at least 6 more of them, all armed with glass bottles, metal sticks and other objects. Domon struggled to let the both of them break free. But the situation's getting too complicated for him alone. A guy who wore extraordinary black vest grabbed Fuuko by the neck as Fuuko tried to break free. The other guys were beating up Domon.  
  
'Damn! Damn it all! #%@! Those guys! If only I had my dosoi no wa. agh!!'  
  
"Domon!! Agh!! Help!"  
  
"Fuuko!!! No!!"  
  
Domon, bruised and badly injured, staggered towards Fuuko when another guy kicked him with a sharp knife. In horror, he could only watch Fuuko being beaten by the gangsters as he was stabbed at the back and lose consciousness.  
  
Domon wakes up and found himself in the hospital bed. He felt intense pain at his back and pain all over his body. No one was there with him.  
  
'Agh! The pain felt like hell! Dammit!!'  
  
Domon felt like sleeping when the nurse went in. He watched the nurse pours some hot water in a basin and placing a cold compress on his head. He found himself asking the nurse.  
  
" What happened to me?"  
  
The nurse washes her hands and adjusts something on the wires that are attached to him. She went.  
  
" Well you're lucky to be able to see the world this time. A senior citizen found you and the girl on the street badly injured. He reported to the police and they brought you two here."  
  
Domon, alarmed, demanded. " Where's Fuuko?!?"  
  
The nurse, sweatdrop, and said.  
  
" Sir, don't be too pushy! Fuuko is her name ne? Well she is on the ER now coz she's got more injuries than you did. You're lucky that cut at your back isn't deep or else chances are little for your survival."  
  
"What happened to Fuuko?!" Domon exclaimed.  
  
The nurse sweatdrop replied.  
  
" Sir, I am not assigned to take care of her. Even if I did, I won't be able to know the results today. The results might be given tomorrow. I heard that the girl's chances are so small, they are not certain if she'll make it."  
  
Domon sat up and untangled all the wires to get to Fuuko. The nurse astonished pushes him back on the bed.  
  
" Please sir! Stay on the bed! You have not yet completely recovered!"  
  
"Fuuko. let go of me!"  
  
"Is this Fuuko your sister?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Your girlfriend?" "Whata- no! I just want to see if she's all right! SHE'S PREGNANT!"  
  
The nurse startled said.  
  
"Oh is she? Look I'll go and ask the doctor how is she but you have to promise me to stay in bed. It'll only take for a couple of minutes, okay?"  
  
Domon calmed down and agreed. Indeed he is in pain but what could have happened to Fuuko? He was anxious to know.  
  
'This is just not right. I felt strange. I had a bad feeling about everything.'  
  
The nurse returned after 30 minutes and she explained that it took for her some time to check on the results. The doctors are very persistent.  
  
"And I think you wouldn't want to hear the news right now. Sleep for tonight and I'll tell you tomorrow."  
  
Domon grabbed her hand and firmly said. " No. Tell me now. I won't be able to sleep soundly if I wouldn't know."  
  
The nurse hesitated but Domon forced the news out of her.  
  
" The doctors believe. that Fuuko. the baby in her womb."  
  
Domon held his breath.  
  
". the baby didn't survive the tragedy. The injuries the girl received damaged her internal organs as well and she had a miscarriage."  
  
"No." Domon whispered under his breath. 'Now what will Fuuko tell Mikagami when he returns? No! This is wrong! This is all my fault!'  
  
"And the girl. and the girl."  
  
Domon looked up at the nurse and waited for the answer.  
  
".the girl, due to the miscarriage and internal injuries, she was in a coma right now."  
  
Domon froze. 'Coma? What the hell is that?'  
  
"And I'm afraid the doctors told me that she couldn't make it. I think what they meant is.she's dead."  
  
Domon became pale. 'Fuuko? Dead? NO!'  
  
"NO!!! IT'S A LIE!!! YOU'RE LYING!!!" Tears began flowing downing his cheeks as he continues to call the nurse a liar. The nurse shook her head sadly and comforts Domon.  
  
"No.Fuuko.Mikagami.no.the baby.it's all a lie!"  
  
That night, Domon couldn't sleep. All he could do is to toss and turn and think.  
  
'The baby died because of me. I lose Fuuko because of me.Mikagami. pls forgive me.Fuuko.dosh'tte? Why did this happen to you? Why the %#@ did I survive and not you? Fuuko.my Fuuko.'  
  
Domon kept on crying the whole night. His Fuuko is dead and he is to be blame. Mikagami's schedule to come back on Friday. He expects to see his Fuuko and his child welcoming him home as he tells them about his new job. And Domon ruined the happy, expectant family.  
  
The next morning, Domon convinced the nurse to take him to Fuuko. The nurse then wheeled him on his wheelchair to the room. Domon looks at the room's window. Fuuko is peacefully laid on the bed. She looks beautiful as usual. Domon looks at her intently, as if his eyes are glued on her. He still can't accept the fact that his Fuuko is dead. He stayed there for almost 30 minutes until the nurse called for him to return to his own room.  
  
The next day, Domon is sent home. He went to Fuuko again and stayed there for an hour, thinking. When he finally decided to leave, he accidentally bumped on someone. He didn't took notice and continue to walk away without turning to the person.  
  
"Domon?" a voice called after him. Domon stops on his track and didn't even bother to look who's calling to him.  
  
"Domon! Is it true? That Fuuko is. Fuuko is.?" Yanagi came up to face him and looks straight into his eyes, tearfully. Kagero is there with her too. Domon nods and walks away. Yanagi dropped on the ground and cried. Kagero knelt beside her and comforts her.  
  
Domon walks downtown and he continues to walk straight. He let the road direct him to wherever place he'll land on. He didn't care anymore.  
  
'Now I knew why. why the world had been cruel to me. why the world took everything away from me and even Fuuko. I also knew the solution now. I don't care to what might happen to me anymore. Fuuko, I'm sorry. I wasn't there to save you when you had continued to believe in me. You had been so kind to me. And I continue to pretend to join the ride of kindness not knowing it would end soon. And now I regretted spending more time with you knowing that spending time with you is meaningless now that Mikagami had you. Mikagami. shit man! I'm sorry I failed to save Fuuko. I wanted to but I was careless. I'm really really sorry. If you couldn't forgive me then don't force yourself. I don't deserve to be forgiven anyways. I hate you world. I hate you YOU! Goodbye.'  
  
When everything is about to get blur to Domon, someone called his name.  
  
"Oi Domon!!!"  
  
Domon didn't quickly turned around for he didn't want to show his tear stricken face. To his great surprise, it was Mikagami and Recca. Domon is in the middle of nowhere and it was then that he realized he was in the bus terminal. The buses had arrived that are loaded with people from the airport.  
  
"Hey man! I thought I would never miss you!! But now look at you! You all right? What happened?" Recca said.  
  
Domon ignored him and went straight to Mikagami.  
  
"Mikagami.I'm sorry. Don't forgive me. You don't need to if you don't want to."  
  
Mikagami, confused asked him. " What on earth are you talking about? What are you being sorry for?"  
  
Domon continued to walk away leaving the two dazed. He could still make out the words Mikagami discussed with Recca.  
  
"Look I've bought Fuuko a really nice souvenir and our future baby a toy!"  
  
Recca laughed with Mikagami as their voices faded away.  
  
Domon left the house early in the morning for a walk. (You know, the usual walk he had been doing. He walks and walks and go to nowhere and caught himself suddenly laughing at his stupidness.^__^) He thought nothing while walking on the street until he found himself at the hospital where Fuuko is and went straight to her room. Surprisingly, Mikagami and Kagero are there. Domon looked up and faced Mikagami.  
  
'God Mikagami. you're such a girl.' Domon thought as he himself had tears flowing down again.  
  
Mikagami caressed Fuuko and cried. His eyes were swollen from crying. Kagero is there beside Fuuko's bed holding her hand. When Mikagami saw Domon, he stood up and went to face him. He gave Domon a hard punch on the face. Domon steps back and prepared to receive another one. Mikagami only cried more and grabbed Domon's arm tightly, so tight Domon could feel his arm bruising. After Mikagami lets Domon go, Domon said.  
  
"Mikagami."  
  
Mikagami did not looked at him. Anger and confusion rose up in his nerves.  
  
".Sayonara."  
  
Domon left the hospital and went outside the park. He went to a certain place where the cliff is deep. He let out the ensui, which is a replica he found at a certain antique shop years ago. He found himself in bliss of mixed up emotions but he never regret doing what he is supposed to do.  
  
".I'm sorry."  
  
And with that, he stabbed himself with the ensui and let himself fall off the cliff.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Author's notes: Ne minna! How did you like it? It's pretty lame to me kasi parang nimadali ko na eh. But don't get me wrong. I'm not a Domon fanatic okay? I want to write a TokiFu fic but it just didn't turned out that way I guess. Nyways, comments and suggestions are open! ^___^  
  
  
  
Project_24@SFD © No. 041202-05 


End file.
